mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sims
The Sims are basically the official name for all the human characters in the MySims series. Sims are relatively friendly and all unique in their own way, and they love many different things. For example, Violet Nightshade likes Spooky things, and her younger sister Poppy loves Cute things. Most of them are humorous and bizarre with humorous flaws and obsessions, like Dr. F the mad scientist, Rosalyn P. Marshall who is obsessed with paperwork, Luis, the boy who's obsessed with getting a good college application, and King Roland, the kind and wise king who loves cupcakes. Interests As said before, Sims like many different things. In MySims, these things that these Sims like are represented by their Interests. Sims will like 2 Interests, but absolutely despise 1 Interest. The Sims will not get along with anyone who dislikes their Interest, or anyone whose Interest they don't approve of. The Player The player, you, is a Sim who loves helping out other Sims. What you do will make a difference. You decide which Sims to befriend, and which Sims you just don't like. If you dislike a Sim, in MySims, you can just kick them out of your town if they are bothering you. If the player befriends Sims, Sims will notice their friendliness. If they feel the player is being nice to them enough, they will feel like returning the favor, and they are bound to reward them with an outfit, a blueprint, or something else that may be interesting. The player can also talk to the other Sims and learn more about their character, give them gifts, and interact with them by either being nice or mean. Becoming Friends with a Sim As said before, the player can really befriend who they want, and choose who they like. In MySims, you can become a good friend with a Sim by giving them furniture they like in their houses, and being nice to them. They will reward you a gift honoring you if you become their best friend. In MySims Kingdom, you can become a Sim's best friend by just doing tasks for them, like building them a house, or improving an existing structure. Once finishing all their tasks, they will most likely reward you with an outfit you can wear on your Sim. Sims Below is the list of characters in MySims, and a brief summary of who they are. The Sims will appear in the category of the game they first appeared in. MySims * Abigail, a woman who believes she is the mistress of order in the world of chaos. * Amelia, a girl who loves books. * Annie Radd, a rock star girl. * Bean Bradley, an enthusiastic boy who used to be a star in a baby food commercial. He loves hoodies. * Beebee, a girl who claims to the "bunny princess" of the "bunny people". * Billy, a boy who admires the stars and the night sky. * Blaine, a vampire eager for biting necks. * Brandi, a troublemaking girl who always lies. * Brendan, a boy who claims to beat any game in an extremely short amount of time. * Buddy, the bellhop of the Town Hotel who is loyal, homorous, and often uses the word "pal". * Cassandra, a mysterious ghost you can summon via Séance. She likes teasing and scaring the living Sims. * Chancellor Ikara, a man who used to be a cook-off host. He is an expert on food. * Chaz McFreely, a guy who loves doing extreme sports. * Chef Gino Delicioso, an Italian chef that loves claiming that his pizza is all "world-famous". * Chef Watanabe, a Japanese sushi chef who is an expert on knives and is a sushi master. Has a fish allergic son called Jimmy. * Clara Belle, a curious little girl that everyone thinks is cute. She often wonders about how inanimate objects such as rocks not get bored standing there all day, and about how far clouds travel in a day. * Clayton Dander, a somewhat unpopular boy who wishes to have friends. He likes doing math. * Crystal, a girl who has sisters that are cheerleaders (much to her chagrin). * DJ Candy "Supergroove", a DJ that loves music and is a genius on sound. * Daryl Handsly, a magician who claims to control the mysterious forces of the universe. * Dolly Dearheart, a girl who is fond of costumes. * Dr. F, a mad scientist who is on the quest of making "world domino shoes". The stereotypical mad scientist. Likes claiming the F in his name stands for something. * Edwin, a boy who loves mayonnaise. * Eliza, a psychologist obsessed with questions. * Elmira Clamp, a librarian who extremely loathes noise. * Esma, a woman who believes herself as royalty, and thinks everyone as her servant, including the player. * Gertrude Spackles, a girl obsessed with insects. * Ginny, a girl who loves playing pretend. She is currently a pirate. * Gordon, a friendly man who calls everyone "friend". He likes reading books. * Goth Boy, a boy, as the name suggests, that is a goth. He loves darkness and despair, and "writing bad poetry". * Grandma Ruthie, an old woman who runs a company of cookies named after herself. She is a bit greedy and uses love in her cookies...and 23 different kinds of flavor enhancement agents, of course. * Hopper, a boy who won a high jump competition, and let the success go to his head. He now always wears a frog suit, and tries to be like a frog. * Ian Arneson, the nephew of Elmira who likes building inventions, and speaks very scientifically. * Iggy, a man obsessed with food. * Jenny, a girl who loves writing science fanfiction for something called "Starcruiser X". * Jeremy Snoars, a man obsessed with sleeping. * Jimmy Watanabe, the son of Chef Watanabe who's allergic to fish. Ironically, his father is a sushi chef. * Karine, a girl who always talks about different flavors. * Liberty, a girl obsessed with snakes. * Linda, a polite woman who is extremely apologetic. * Luis, a boy obsessed with getting a good college application. * Madame Zoe, a fortune teller who always calls the player mon chère (my dear in French). She knows much about the future. * Makoto, a girl, who is actually a robot created by Dr. F. * Maria, a girl obsessed with food. * Master Aran, a teacher of "Sim-Fu", a type of martial arts technique. * Matt, a man who is knowledgable of game show trivia. * Mel the Mummy, a mummy who's been undead for a long time and used to be a pharaoh. * Morcubus, an evil man who claims to be the master of everything dark, but actually is "a pretty nice guy once you get to know him". * Ms. Nicole Vogue, a snobbish woman who loves fashion and evaluating other Sim's fashion sense. She dresses up with peacock colors. * Noelle, a girl who loves cookies. * Odin Revolution, who loves and claims to be named after the "Norse god of rock", Odin. * Pablo, a timid boy who is friends with Ginny, who also is playing as a pirate. * Patrick Rhino, a man who likes eating food, especially bacon. * Penelope, a jolly girl. * Pinky, a girl obsessed with the color blue. * Poppy, the little girl who is the local florist. Is obsessed with flowers. * Professor Nova, an astronomer who lost her University position due to her obsession with finding aliens. * Raven Wright, a girl obsessed with the darkness and night and hates the sun. * Ray, a boy who likes being deep and Gothic things. * Renée, a girl who loves pigs and is a vegetarian. But she still wants to eat lamb chops because those are "yummy". * Rhonda, a positive woman who believes in having fun and living every day in your life. * Rob Jarrett, a man who plays an MMORPG based on Plane Vs. Eye called "World of Plane Vs. Eye". He is also great at making attack combos. * Roger, a man obsessed with exercise who is often seen doing push-ups, running around, and doing jumping jacks everywhere. * Rosalyn P. Marshall, the mayor of your town who is obsessed with paperwork. * Roxie Road, the girl who runs the icecream shop who is extremely afraid of getting everything dirty. She is dressed up like a bee. * Samurai Bob, a traditional samurai who applies a tonic everyday. * Sandra, a girl who loves the night life and partying. * Sasha, a girl who loves bananas, and plans to go in every town and try out the food. * Shirley, the sister of Ms. Nicole who believes hair with loud colors is more important than clothes. * Sir Spencer, a boy who wears knight armor all the time and is obsessed with being a paladin. * Sir Vincent Skullfinder, the museum curator of the Skullfinder Museum who loves macabre things such as skulls. * Star, a skilled jonin ninja from the Crescent Moon Village. * Stephen Albright, a boy who is interested in the art of architecture. * Summer, a peppy and positive cheerleader. * Taylor, a little girl who thinks of herself as very cute. * Travis, a guy who seems to like talking about girls. * Trevor Verily, an extremely dramatic actor who seems to be based off of Shakespeare. * Vic Vector, the arcade owner who loves video games. * Violet Nightshade, who loves flowers, but only if they are dead. She loves many Spooky things, unlike her sister Poppy, * Yuki, a girl who likes biting people's faces. * Yvette, a mute girl supposedly trapped in a box. MySims Kingdom * Alexa Lexington, the more logical lab assistant of Dr. F. * Barney Cull, the harbormaster and the owner of the Royal Boat. He entered the Royal Wandolier Contest only for the consolation prize available for 2nd place (the toaster oven). * Duchess Beverly, the extremely traditional queen of Cutopia. She frowns upon anything not cute, and is very strict. * Gonk, a hungry caveman who loves food and is interested in modern technology. * King Roland, the king of the MySims Kingdom who loves cupcakes. * Leaf, an Elf rock star who seems to be a bit egotistical and careless. He tore down the Temple of the Woods to get wood for his hot tub. * Lord Daniel, the prince of Cutopia who just wishes to be a normal boy, instead of going with the strict Cute traditions of his mother. * Lyndsay, a determined, fearless, eager, adventurous, and friendly explorer who goes a little nuts when she sees a map, and an opportunity to have an adventure. * Marlon the Wizard, the wizard of King Roland who plays with stuffed animals called "Kingdom Pals". * Ol' Gabby, the old blacksmith of Cowboy Junction who makes horseshoes and is often seen mining rock often. * Petal, an Elf passionate of her job of defending nature. She wishes Leaf, her fellow Elf, would be as passionate of the job as her, but unfortunately, that just isn't the case. * Princess Butter, the spoiled daughter of King Roland and princess of the MySims Kingdom. She loves ponies and begs her father Roland to get her some often. Recently, she has been also been interested in getting unicorns. * Rusty, a lonely robber who steals to satisfy his boredom. * Sapphire, a hyper girl who likes dancing and runs her own energy drink called "Sapphire Blu-Energy Burstz". * Sylvia, the girlfriend of Gonk who was used to be a civilized human learning at the Royal Academy. * T.O.B.O.R., the robot made to be a crash dummy of Dr. F's rocket tests. However, he soon quits and dreams of running a diner. * Zack, the president of the Official DJ Candy Fanclub. He helps out with the planning of parties. * Zombie Carl, a zombie who is tired of his desolate swamp. MySims PC * Cedella, an enthusiastic Renaissance girl who loves pop art and culture. * Natalia Roshmanov, a very secretive and cryptic agent working under the organization S.I.M. * Tad "Flipper" McCaffrey, a boy who runs the poolhouse if you move him in. He calls the player "littlke fish", and always talks about the "Rule of the Pool". * Terry Toymender, an old man who has been interested in toys ever since he has been a young boy. He now repairs and makes toys. * Wendalyn, a witch who aspires to be a new kind of which called a "Wonder Witch" (which is something she made up). MySims Party *MC Emi, a girl who helps hosts festivals in the game. She seems enthusiastic most of the time and is disappointed whenever you say you don't want to enter a festival.